undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 20
This is issue 20 of The Bowl, entitled Sadistic. This issue was written by Kaffe4200, with the challenge Stop Talking. Issue 20 - Sadistic Daniel’s girlfriend died a few days after the outbreak. She wasn’t even bit or anything like that, she fell down a couple of stairs and broke her neck. Not a way to die these days. He was now standing over Bella as she was sleeping. They had pulled over by an old, empty warehouse and were all sleeping in their cars. Daniel was supposed to be on watch, but he felt like this was more important. He looked at Bella, as she lay there in the backseat of the car. He swallowed hard before quietly opening the door. Bella didn’t wake up, she kept sleeping. Daniel looked down, then around, then at Bella. He then knocked her in the head with the back of his gun, and she blacked out. The first thing Bella saw when she woke up was a crate. Something was on top of it, but she couldn’t see what. She was laying on her back on a rough surface, seemingly wood. She tried to talk, only to find her tongue forced to her throat from a gag. It felt like a piece of cloth, but she couldn’t be sure. On top of that, she couldn’t spit it out because a piece of duct tape was placed over her mouth. She felt her heart beat fast. Her hands was tied, so was her ankles. There was nothing for her to do, but lay there and wait for whatever was going to happen. And she knew what was going to happen; she was naked. She was going to get raped. She knew it. At first, she thought she had been taken by The Others, but that was until she saw Daniel’s jacket on a chair. As she tried to look around in the small room, she saw Daniel standing behind her. He was only wearing pants, and looked very nervous. Bella tried to speak, to tell him to not do whatever he was going to do. Daniel stared at her, he then closed her eyes and moved over to her. Bella started to cry as Daniel took off his pants. Daniel swallowed hard. Bella closed her eyes. Daniel began. Bella was still crying as Daniel was getting dressed. Daniel ignored it. He knew what he had just done was wrong, and if the group found out they would send him away just like they did with Peel. Daniel wouldn’t make it on his own for one day. He needed people. He had to finish this. He took on his shirt, then grabbed his knife laying on the crate. With a few small steps, he stood over Bella with his knife, his hands shaking. Bella was still crying, now faced away from Daniel. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t say anything. He sat down on her, and aimed the knife for her head. And as he proceeded to stab her in the head, his shaking hands made him hit her cheek. And to his surprise, he didn’t feel bad about it. Bella let out a silent scream, as Daniel pulled out the knife again. He had always known that he was a little sadistic, but he had never guessed he’d have the chance to do something like this without any consequences. And there wouldn’t be any consequences, would there? Who’d know it was him? Especially if Bella’s body was mutilated. The rest of the group wouldn’t think that Daniel was capable of something like that. And Daniel felt like he deserved some fun. So he took the knife and placed it in the wound he just made on Bella’s cheek, and ripped off a big piece of her cheek. She was still conscious, she still cried. Daniel forced her to face him. Her eyes was closed, but with a quick and gentle movement, Daniel cut off one of her eyelids. Blood was pouring from her cheek, and now also from her eyelid into her eye. Daniel still didn’t feel bad. He placed the knife in her eye, twisted and pulled it out. She wasn’t crying anymore, just silently sobbing. She knew what was going to happen. And so did Daniel. He got up, still not feeling bad. Joel would have the next shift in around twenty minutes. He wanted to keep going, but knew he had to wrap it up. And with wrap it up, he meant kill her. He did so. Stabbing her in her stomach twice before showing the knife into her skull. He cleaned the knife on his shirt, then left the warehouse to finish his shift. Credits *Bella James *Daniel McFrank Deaths *Bella James Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues